she's my moon
by weasley-twins-41
Summary: Sokka has been doing pretty well with the loss of Yue. He's still mourning, but is managing. The problem is, he thinks he's falling in love with Suki. So what will happen when Suki makes her move? Oneshot. Season 2, "The Serpent's Pass". Sokka-centric.


**Guys, I know I'm really on an Avatar kick, but this one kept bugging me till I finally churned it out. **

**I still have Siege of the North and Serpent's Pass feels. With Yue and Sokka and Suki and Sokka being guilty about kissing Suki in front of Yue and all… it just HURTS, man. **

**I've got a serious problem, lol. Y'all know I'm addicted to angst. **

The moon shone bright and beautiful in all her glory above the horizon. The dark sea held its reflection, the water rippling and waving. A teenager in blue sat on a rock on the Serpent's Pass, just staring at her.

Sokka remembered her voice- soft, happy, and _alive._ Her laugh was music to his ears, and he relished knowing that it was always him who caused it. He felt so undeniably _guilty, _for more than one reason. First- he didn't protect her. He did everything he could, but it still wasn't enough. She'd died in his arms, with him shedding silent tears over her cold, cold body. He remembered her ethereal, celestial white appearance to him directly after and couldn't help but ache so much for her. And her appearance in the swamp didn't help matters either. _'You didn't protect me.' _ He despised recalling her accusatory, disappointed glare at him, so sure that she was really scowling at him from on high.

Second- he thought he was falling in love with Suki. Sokka knew perfectly well that he was being over-protective, but he felt like he needed to compensate for Yue. He _would not _lose another person to the Fire Nation. Sokka would simply just not allow it.

Suddenly, the green clad Kyoshi Warrior in question walked up to him quietly. "It's a beautiful moon," Suki remarked softly.

"Yeah, it really is," Sokka replied, barely managing to keep calm. Suki sat next to him carefully, not too close.

"Look," she started. "I know you're just trying to help, but I can take care of myself."

Gently, Sokka replied, "I know you can." He avoided her eyes.

"Then why are you acting so overprotective?" she said, her eyebrows pulling into a sympathetic frown.

"It's so hard to lose someone you care about," he started, struggling to keep his voice even past the lump in his throat. "Something happened at the North Pole and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again."

She paused for a second, considering his words. "I lost someone I care about. He didn't die- he just went away. I only had a few days to get to know him, but he was smart, and brave and funny…" she trailed off.

Jealousy bubbled up inside Sokka. "Who is this guy? Is he taller than me?" He knew that he deserved it- he'd almost certainly made her jealous by talking about his moon.

"No, he's about your height."

"Is he better looking?"

"It _is _you, stupid!" she replied with exasperation, standing up next to him.

"Oh…" he said in surprise. That just added more feelings to the mix. He looked into her deep green eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. She leaned in slowly, and so did he.

He suddenly felt like there were bright blue eyes staring at him.

He pulled away.

"I can't," he said, still trying to keep his voice in control. He could feel the hurt rolling off her in waves, and that was yet another thing to feel guilty for. He just hurt so, so much for Yue, and couldn't bear to betray her. Sokka pictured her kind, glowing face in his mind, and almost lost his composure.

"I'm sorry." He registered these words with a twinge of surprise. Why was she apologizing? He was to blame.

"No, you shouldn't be." Not able to keep himself together any longer, he turned and trudged away, going to the other edge of the cliff.

Sokka launched himself into a rocky alcove and curled up into a ball. The moon still shone brightly, happily overhead, and he stared directly into the light. He felt like something was eating him alive, gnawing at his insides and tearing him apart. He hurt _so much._ Sokka missed Yue with all his being. He pressed a fist to his mouth, biting his knuckles to keep from screaming. However, that didn't help with the tears that were abruptly burning his eyes and racing down his face. They mixed with the iron taste of blood- he'd bitten through his skin. _"Please, La, just let me die." _He didn't want to feel this way anymore. He was falling apart, much like Aang had not four days ago. He refused to block off his emotions, just breaking whenever the pain became too much.

A blinding flash of light caught Sokka's attention. He jerked his head up, looking at the moon, and his heart dropped into his stomach, slowly being dissolved by acid.

Yue, in all her otherworldly beauty, hovered just a few feet above him. She was the same as always, hauntingly beautiful with a white, flowing, airy dress.

"Yue…" Sokka choked out, stumbling to his feet.

"Sokka," she replied, her voice achingly familiar and wonderful. "You must move on."

_What?!_

"But…" Sokka stuttered, faltering slightly. "I can't. I love you, Yue."

Yue smiled sadly, her eyes filling with tears and mirroring his. "I know. I love you, too. But this isn't fair to Suki. Look how much she's hurting, Sokka, even though she can hide it."

Sokka had no choice but to admit that she was right. Even though Suki could hide her disappointment, Sokka could still tell when she was hurting.

"But what about you?"

"It'll be all right, Sokka. You need to let me go. I can't be with you in that way," she sighed.

The Water Tribe boy could do nothing but agree. Yue was still right- he needed to move on with his life. He couldn't mourn over her forever. It'd been almost two months. He'd always had a bad habit of mourning over things for too long. Sokka needed to accept this.

"You're right," he said gently. Yue smiled sadly again, and all the tears in Sokka's eyes vanished.

Yue floated down so she was level with him, and put out her hand. Sokka took it, delighted to find that she had at least a little substance. He closed his fingers around hers and pulled her in. He kissed her gently, for the last time, one hand on her neck and the other hugging her.

After several long, bittersweet moments, they had to pull apart. Yue was losing substance, and she had to go.

"Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you."

"Goodbye, Yue."


End file.
